PSY
Пак Чэ Сан (кор. 박재상4, родился 31 декабря 19775, Сеул) — южнокорейский исполнитель и автор песен, выступающий под псевдонимом PSY (Сай; кор. 싸이; s͈ai). Известен678 своими юмористическими видеоклипами и концертными выступлениями. В конце ноября 2012 года число «лайков» его видеоклипа «Gangnam Style» на YouTube превысило 5,9 млн, а число просмотров — превысило 1 млрд., таким образом клип обогнал «Baby» Джастина Бибера. 24 ноября 2012 года видео «Gangnam Style» стало самым просматриваемым в истории YouTube910. 21 декабря 2012 года впервые в истории YouTube и Интернета количество просмотров одного видеоклипа превысило 1 миллиард. Этим видео стал клип PSY «Gangnam Style»11. 31 декабря 2012 года PSY выступает перед живой аудиторией более 1 млн человек на Таймс-сквер, Нью-Йорк в Новогоднем концерте12. 13 апреля 2013 года PSY опубликовал на YouTube новый, схожий по стилю с «Gangnam Style», клип «Gentleman», который набрал около 192 миллионов просмотров за первую неделю13. 31 мая 2014 года видео «Gangnam Style» набрало более 2 миллиардов просмотров14. 1 декабря 2014 года компания youtube была вынуждена внести изменения в код счетчика, т.к. количество просмотров превысило максимальное на тот момент допустимое значение в 32-битном знаковом целом типе данных (2 147 483 647).1516. Содержание * 1Биография ** 1.1Сценическое имя * 2Пик популярности * 3Дискография ** 3.1Альбомы ** 3.2Синглы * 4Фильмография * 5Телеведущий * 6Выступления в музыкальных клипах * 7Концерты * 8Награды * 9Рекорды в «Книге рекордов Гиннесса» * 10Примечания * 11Ссылки Биография Родился в сеульском округе Каннамгу в преуспевающей семье. Дебютировав в 2001 году с песней «Bird», PSY с тех пор является любимцем публики17. PSY получил образование в США, обучался, но не закончил Бостонский университет и Музыкальный колледж Беркли618. В 2001 году PSY был арестован за хранение марихуаны1920 и в результате этого не смог присутствовать на похоронах своего дедушки. Во время интервью PSY сказал: «Он был мне очень близок. Хоть я и не был на похоронах, я всю свою оставшуюся жизнь буду сожалеть об этом аресте, потому что мой дедушка так любил меня, а я не мог присутствовать там, когда он был на смертном ложе»2122. 14 октября 2006 года PSY женился на Ю Хе Ён, которая была студенткой-виолончелисткой из Йонсейского университета (англ.)русск. и его подругой три с половиной года. Телерадиокомпании Korean Broadcasting System было известно, что пара встречалась, не скрывая этот факт2324. У них есть дочери-близняшки25. PSY считает «Gangnam Style» самым главным достижением в своей жизни26. В 2012 году хореография из этого клипа попала в мировые выпуски новостей27, а затем выходит его 6-й студийный альбом под названием «PSY6»28. PSY является первым в мире исполнителем, песня которого «Gangnam Style» на платформе ITunes лидирует в 31 стране мира29. Сценическое имя «PSY» — это сценическое имя Пак Чэ Сана, образованое от английского слова «psycho» (рус. псих, сумасшедший). Исполнитель, в интервью с BBC, объясняет это так: «Я думаю, что вы знаете о том, что я без ума от музыки, танцев, исполнения, поэтому я такой псих»30. Пик популярности В начале сентября 2012 года PSY подписал контракт с американским лейблом Island Records, который будет управлять деятельностью артиста по всему миру, за исключением Южной Кореи3. А уже 6 сентября 2012 года он посетил церемонию «2012MTV Video Music Awards», прошедшую в спортивном комплексе «Стэйплс-центр» в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния (США) в качестве одного из VIP-гостей мероприятия31. Хит PSY «Gangnam Style» также занял 1 позицию в национальном чарте Великобритании, несмотря на то, что песня исполняется на корейском языке32. Также с этой же композицией корейский исполнитель достиг 1 места в чарте «Digital Songs» Billboard и расположился на 2 месте чарта «Hot 100» Billboard33, а музыкальное видео на этот трек попало в «Книгу рекордов Гиннесса», как самое понравившееся видео на видеопортале YouTube за всю его историю3435. «Gangnam Style» — разговорное выражение в корейском языке, означающее роскошный образ жизни, которым славится Каннамгу36, богатый и модный район Сеула37. В интервью CNN PSY сравнил его с Беверли-Хиллз38. Песня посвящена «идеальной девушке, знающей, когда надо быть утончённой, а когда дикой»39. Дискография Альбомы Синглы * Bird (2001) * Singosik (2002) * Bird 2 (2002) с участием Ким Хён Чжока. * Champion (2002) * Paradise (2002) с участием Ли Чжэ Хуна. * FATHER (2005) с участием Ли Сын Ги".В марте 2015 вышла новая отредактированная версия с участием Lang Lang * Artists (2006) * 2 Beautiful Goodbyes (2006) с участием Ли Чжэ Хуна. * We Are the One (2006) * Calling You Because It’s Raining (2006) * RIGHT NOW (2010) * In My Eyes (2010) с участием Ли Чжэ Хуна. * THANK YOU (2010) с участием Со Ин Ён. * It’s Art (2011) * Gangnam Style (2012) * Oppa is just my style (2012) с участием Хёна. * Gentleman (2013) с участием Гаин.40 * HANGOVER (2014) c участием Snoop Dogg.41 * Father (2015) c участием Lang Lang.42 * DADDY (2015) c участием CL из 2NE1.43 * Napal Baji (2015) Фильмография Телеведущий * Шоу талантов канала M.net (англ.)русск. «Superstar K4 (англ.)русск.» — судья Выступления в музыкальных клипах Список музыкальных клипов, где PSY был в качестве гостя или сыграл эпизодическую роль. Концерты Награды Рекорды в «Книге рекордов Гиннесса» * Gangnam Style — Самое просматриваемое видео в режиме онлайн46 * Gangnam Style — Видео с наибольшим количеством лайков в режиме онлайн46 * Gangnam Style — Первое видео на YouTube, просмотренное более 1 млрд раз46 * Gentleman — Самое просматриваемое видео за первые 24 часа в режиме онлайн46 Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Видео Psy, где указывается название лейбла. Проверено 20 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Why Did YG Entertainment Sign Tablo and Psy?. eNewsWorld (15 ноября 2011). Проверено 20 сентября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Psy officially signs with Justin Bieber’s label, Island Records. allkpop (3 сентября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # ↑''' вариант: Пак Чэсан # '''↑ PSY. Allmusic. Проверено 6 сентября 2013. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 PSY. KBS World. Проверено 7 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 октября 2012. # ↑''' 30,000 Fans Enjoy Psy's Successful "Summer Stand" Concert. KpopStarz.com (11 августа 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # '''↑ The Associated Press. Korean rapper PSY is having pop culture moment with viral music video. Bell Media CTV News (23 августа 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # ↑''' http://ria.ru/culture/20121124/912078260.html Клип певца PSY «Gangnam Style» стал самым популярным в истории YouTube # '''↑ Louis Goddard, Psy’s 'Gangnam Style' becomes most viewed YouTube video of all time // The Verge, November 24, 2012 # ↑''' Клип «Gangnam Style» просмотрели миллиард раз. Проверено 21 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 декабря 2012. # '''↑ Kerry Burke, Jennifer H. Cunningham, Daniel Beekman. Taylor Swift, Psy, Mayor Bloomberg help New Yorkers ring in 2013. New York Daily News © Copyright 2012 NYDailyNews.com. All rights reserved (1 января 2013). Проверено 1 января 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 января 2013. # ↑''' PSY - GENTLEMAN M/V - YouTube. Проверено 18 апреля 2013. # '''↑ Клип PSY “Gangnam Style” достиг 2 миллиардов просмотров на YouTube. ShowAsia. Проверено 31 мая 2014. # ↑''' Клип Gangnam Style сломал счетчик просмотров на YouTube. # '''↑ Лента Yuotube. # ↑''' PSY. YG Entertainment. # '''↑ Did You Know This About Psy?. Ellen TV. Проверено 28 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 января 2013. # ↑''' Shim, Sun-ah Psy's 'Gangnam Style' tears down language barriers. Проверено 5 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # '''↑ Stern, Marlow Psy: The Man Behind ‘Gangnam’. The Daily Beast. Проверено 5 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # ↑''' Psy still mourning grandfather's death 10 years later. WPTV. Проверено 26 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # '''↑ Psy Regrets not Being at his Grandfathers Funeral. kpopstarz.com. Проверено 27 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # ↑''' Psy to tie the knot with girlfriend of 3 years. KBS World. Проверено 27 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # '''↑ How Much Do You Really Know About ‘Gangnam Style’ Singer Psy?. Fox News Channel. Проверено 26 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # ↑''' Psy’s twin daughters, "Let’s live together now Daddy". Allkpop. Проверено 26 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # '''↑ Woo, Michelle Psy Gets 'Freaked Out' About His Fame. Here's Five Other Things We Learned About The 'Gangnam Style' Star In His Reddit AMA. OC Weekly. Проверено 26 октября 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. # ↑''' Gangnam Style goes viral in rap video. CNN (2 августа 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 октября 2012. # '''↑ Psy releases Part 1 of 6th album, ‘Psy 6 (Six Rules)’. allkpop (14 июля 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # ↑''' Psy’s “Gangnam Style” ranks #1 on iTunes in 31 countries. allkpop (22 сентября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # '''↑ Psy explains his name to the BBC. BBC (3 декабря 2012). Проверено 26 декабря 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 июня 2013. # ↑''' Psy to attend MTV Video Music Awards as a VIP guest + Presenter. allkpop (6 сентября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # '''↑ Gangnam Style hits the number 1 spot - making rapper Psy the first South Korean musician ever to top UK charts. Daily Mail (1 октября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # ↑''' Psy hits #1 on Billboard’s digital songs chart. allkpop (30 сентября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # '''↑ Psy’s “Gangnam Style” MV becomes Most Liked video in YouTube History. allkpop (13 сентября 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 29 октября 2012. # ↑''' 'Gangnam Style' holds Guinness World Record for most 'liked' video in YouTube history. Guinness World Records (20 сентября 2012).Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. # '''↑ Fekadu, Mesfin. Wild, Crazy Style (27 августа 2012). # ↑''' Benjamin, Jeff Fall in Love With Psy's 'Gangnam Style' – Korean Rapper Goes Viral. Billboard (31 July 2012). Проверено 10 августа 2012. # '''↑ Cha, Frances Psy's interview on CNN. CNN Blog. CNN (17 August 2012). Проверено 17 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 октября 2012. # ↑''' Netburn, Deborah Giddy up! S. Korean rapper Psy's 'Gangnam Style' is unstoppable. Los Angeles Times (4 August 2012). Проверено 10 августа 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 октября 2012. # '''↑ http://www.showasia.ru/archives/262647 Послушайте новый сингл Psy «Gentleman»! # ↑''' http://www.showasia.ru/archives/348044 PSY выпустил музыкальное видео на сингл ‘Hangover’ с участием Snoop Dogg # '''↑ http://www.showasia.ru/archives/389859 PSY выпустил новый клип на китайскую версию “Father” с уч. LANG LANG # ↑''' http://www.showasia.ru/archives/428107 Эпическое возвращение PSY с клипами для “Daddy” и “Napal Baji” # '''↑ http://www.allkpop.com/article/2015/11/psy-is-ready-to-have-an-all-night-stand-for-his-concert Psy is ready to have an 'All Night Stand' for his concert # ↑''' Рэпер Psy получил спецприз за «Мировой прорыв года» # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4 PSY secures new YouTube world record with "Gentleman". Guinness World Records. — «PSY's previous music video, "Gangnam Style", earned him multiple GUINNESS WORLD RECORDS titles, including Most viewed video online, Most "liked" video online, and First video to receive one billion views.» Проверено 30 апреля 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 17 мая 2013. Ссылки * Gangnam Style — Official music video on YouTube. * Oppa Is Just My Style — Official music video on YouTube. * Текст Gangnam Style на русском языке — Подстрочный перевод текста песни.